In a number of network applications, different network devices (e.g. routers and switches) may use different schemas (e.g. XML data schemas) to represent data. Thus, in order for a network device to translate data between different schemas, each schema needs to be supported on the network device. Accordingly, a network device may require embedded data to a large number of data schemas which is not memory efficient. Even if the network device supports a large number of data schemas, it may still be required to process data corresponding to a schema that is not supported on the network device. Similarly, when a network device sends a data message to another network device (e.g., a console) it may be required to support the format that the other network device supports.